oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Salmon
Background Born in Sussex, England on July 12th, Alfred is the eldest of two children. He grew up as a muggle in the small neighbourhood with his pet dog and two fish, his mother stayed at home whilst his father worked in the local butchers. There has been no indication within his childhood of his magical abilities until receiving his letter at age 11. He hasn't known his grandparents on his mother's side and has yet to meet his father's side of the family. A modest upbringing, he has discovered a love of building things, preferring to play with lego rather then try out any sort of magical abilities. Unsure of himself, Alfred chooses to stick vehemently to his muggle upbringing until curiosity gets the better of him. Alfred has a passion for animals and for nature and like to wear pyjamas regardless of where he is. Family He had an younger sister named Fiona who is three years his junior. Whilst he loves his sister, he finds her annoying and doesn't understand her personality at all. She is the only person that he will directly disobey if required because he doesn't adhere to her way of thinking. Fiona herself is annoyed that Alfred is different and tells him with every time they meet that she'll be better at him regardless of what they do and don't do together. His mother Lauren is a trained psychiatric nurse, but also has made the decision to stay at home with Fiona and Alfred until they are both in their respective high schools.She has problems with the fact that Alfred is magical, believing that the idea of magic and it's reality in the world is something that is only a figment of the mind. Because of this, she is willing to indulge him until he is fourteen, but believes that by this time the choice of believing in magic will be over or will be easily explained to him. Alfred's father Derrick works as the local butcher in their community and has been encouraging of his magical background. He has been the one to buy and convince his mother and sister of the reality of his life. Alfred inherits his curiosity from his father. Hogwarts Years Alfred has just entered his first year at Hogwarts with a curiosity for Herbology, finding the moving plants fascinating. He has however found issues with his intriguing nature and broom closets. Always tending to jump to the worst conclusion, he is still trying to explore the castle. He finds potions difficult and charms confusing, but the nature of Herbology come simply to him. Alfred is afraid that his mouse will get lost in the castle so tends to keep it on him, unless he is doing something active and his mouse might get lost or hurt. Adult Years After attending Hogwarts and his abysmal grades for his NEWTs, Alfred took on the position of caretaker at Hogwarts. Whils the isn't very good at his job, he tries hard and is constantly plagued by the elusive diricawl that has been on the loose in Hogwarts for several years. The Diricawl who disappears frequently tends to run and is only spotted by the occasional student and the paintings. As such, Alfie has developed a rather strange friendship group with some of the paintings. During the school year he lives and maintains the castle however during the break he is allowed to return back to London where he stays with Juliette Malfoy, a relationship he is still very much unsure about as to what it means and where it is going. Relationships During a quidditch summer camp, Juliette Malfoy and him hooked up for one night, since then they have been avoidng each other and whilst they live together sometimes, he has no idea what it means. Quotes “If you’re trying to make me jealous than..you’re just.. doing.. it all wrong.. that’s right.” - Sequened Treasure Hunt "How do I get the brown mushed up stuff out of there so it will stop trying to attack me with it's bubbles of red coloured doom?" - Spitting Bubbles See Also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Head Boy Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Hogwarts Category:Copper Category:Muggleborn Category:Hufflepuff Category:OMAdians Category:Wizard Category:Deaths